Roommates
by castingcurses
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Modern day/young OutlawQueen AU. Regina Mills, a freshman in college, is forced to share her dorm room and relive her past with the irritatingly handsome Robin Locksley after Misthaven University mistakes him for a girl because of his name.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I've got a new fic for you! I hope I don't have a problem juggling three but this one just wouldn't let me sleep so let me know what you think!**

* * *

"My baby girl... off to college," Henry Mills says with tears in his eyes as he looks upon his youngest daughter, his sweet Regina finally old enough to leave the nest. "I can't believe it."

They stand in the parking lot of the Misthaven University campus, busy and milling about with all kinds of people getting settled in for the upcoming year. Regina has a few bags in her hand and is prepared to move everything in to her dorm today and her father is there to help her unload the heavy stuff and send his youngest child off to the next big step of her life.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Henry asks as he grabs one of the bigger boxes.

"I'll be fine, Daddy, don't worry about me," Regina assures as she begins walking towards the dormitories. She appreciates her father's concern even if it does irritate her slightly because she can do this on her own, but he has always coddled her, despite the fact that she's a very independent woman.

"Okay," Henry replies. "Just make sure you take care of yourself and focus on your studies. But don't be afraid to meet new people, maybe get yourself a boyfriend. Well, one that I approve of, of course. No guys like that Locksley boy that lived next door."

"I promise, Daddy," Regina chuckles, a discomforting feeling lodging itself in the pit of her stomach when her father mentions her previous next door neighbor, Robin Locksley. She and Robin had a rocky relationship, one she did not want to think about on her first day at college.

"And watch out for your older sister, will you? Zelena has gotten in a lot of trouble that your mother and I don't really need. Make sure she stays out of that?" Henry requests.

"I'll try," Regina says. "Zelena doesn't listen to anyone though, especially not me." Zelena was Regina's half-sister, two years older than she, a woman who was hellbent on ruining the Mills family name. However, she and her father tried their best to accept her into the family despite her being a half-outsider. It hadn't done much good, though. She had too much of Cora in her when it came to an attitude and according to Cora, too much of her father when it came to her mischief.

"That's all I ask," Henry says. "Now, which dorm are you?" he asks.

"I'm Room 108," Regina replies. "So I'm probably the second floor up. We should take the elevator."

When they reach the top, they find her room almost immediately. Regina takes her room key and unlocks it. It's empty, so she won't get to meet her roommate yet, but from the looks of it, they've already moved in.

"What was your roommate's name again?" Henry asks as Regina heads inside and sets the bags down, following closely behind.

"Robyn. That's all I know," Regina says with a shrug of her shoulders. "She doesn't really have a great sense of style," she observes with a frown as she surveys the other side of the room. There weren't any pictures hanging up. There was just a simple bed with a simple bedspread, a nightstand, and a lamp sitting on top of it, as well as a computer desk with only a laptop to occupy it. There were boxes everywhere, Regina then noticed, as if her roommate hadn't finished unpacking. "Well, maybe she isn't done."

Pushing it from her mind, she and her father got to work. They brought up all of the heavy things before Regina bid her father goodbye and did the rest of the unpacking herself. She put her bedspread over her bed and hung up pictures of her friends and family. She set up her desk and stacked her college books neatly on top of it, as well as laid her laptop on it as well. With her workspace completed, she found a place by her bed for her nightstand and an outlet where she could plug in a table lamp and her phone. After she got that settled, she went to hang up her clothes in the closet and made sure she left the second half of the closet for her roommate. Afterwards, she made her way into the bathroom suite that she and her roommate would have to share to put away her toiletries in their proper places.

As she was doing so, she heard the door open to the dorm and she made her way out of the bathroom, assuming her roommate had returned from her mysterious whereabouts. Except it wasn't a girl she was greeted with when she left the bathroom, it was a guy, and a very familiar one at that.

Her roommate wasn't a Robyn with a ' _y',_ he was a Robin with an ' _i',_ and more importantly, her roommate was Robin Locksley, the one person on this planet that she hated more than anything.

" _Regina_."

" _Robin_."

They say each other's names at the same time, eyes both wide with shock. This couldn't be happening. There was no way Misthaven University could have fucked up this badly, could they?

"You're my roommate?" Regina manages to ask after they stood there and gawked at each other for a solid minute. He was the almost same as she had remembered from her senior year of high school, tall and well muscled from a high school career of football and weightlifting, with strong, chiseled facial features, charming blue eyes, and a smile that could make any girl swoon. Not to mention that accent! The only thing that had changed was that he appeared more handsome and he was really looking more like a man than a teenage boy.

"It appears so," Robin replies, his voice breaking Regina from her thoughts. He still looks quite surprised, as if he was still trying to process what was happening. "It seems as if they have mistaken me for a girl. What kind of an idiot made that mistake?"

"Obviously an idiot who really knows your true colors," Regina says. She's had enough time to gain her composure, to put up the wall she has built around herself when it comes to Robin Locksley. She let herself be vulnerable once and he had hurt her.

"Okay, you either just called me gay or a woman," Robin says with a frown. When Regina didn't choose to elaborate, he simply continued. "You know, I've never given you a reason to be such a bitch to me all of the time. Unless this is about that kiss we shared at fifteen. In that case, you're just upset that I never showed you what a real man I am," he flashes her a flirty smile and a wink then. "Come on, Regina, it didn't mean anything. We were fifteen and you dared me to shut you up, so I did."

 _It meant everything to me,_ she thinks bitterly. "That's not why, Robin. Do you think I'm that petty?" she settles for instead, but she already knows the answer. She is petty, she is an idiot, for allowing one stupid kiss to effect how she feels about Robin and that is utter contempt, despite how many times she tells herself that it is the dumbest thing to be upset this long over, but she can't help it. He had crushed her little, innocent, vulnerable fifteen-year-old heart.

"Actually I do," Robin remarks, a snide smirk tugging his mouth into his stupidly handsome smile with those infuriatingly attractive dimples. Regina isn't sure if she wants to kiss him or slap him. "Whether this is about the kiss or not, it doesn't give you a right to act this way. Therefore, that's petty."

Regina feels rage surge up inside of her and she's almost certain that she wants to slap him. "And like you're any better. You constantly egg it on," she snaps.

"I never asked about me. I already know I stoop to your level. That's only because I like to see you get angry," Robin replies, his smirk growing when he sees the negative affect it has on his roommate. Well, positive for him, really.

"Stoop to my level?" Regina fumes, her brow furrowing together. "How dare you!" she exclaims.

"Yes. I remember doing that quite a few times," Robin says. "One in particular is very vivid in my memory. We–"

Before another word can get out of his mouth, Regina is hurling her book as hard as she can across the room. She's very glad it is a hardback, for the sound it makes when it hits Robin square in the face is the most satisfying sound she's ever heard.

"Damn it, Regina!" he yells angrily as the book falls to the floor and reveals the corner of the book had cut just above his eyebrow. Blood begins to run down his face but does Regina care? Okay, maybe she does a little, but she isn't going to let herself feel bad for long.

"You deserved it," she snaps as she gets off her bed and leaves the room, slamming the door shut behind her. She needs some room to breathe, to calm herself down and collect her wits. She gave Robin the satisfaction of getting under her skin today and she let him see it, but never again.

She finds a tree in the center of campus, alone and unoccupied by students. She makes her way over and plops down in the shade of the tree, closes her eyes, and lets her mind wander.

* * *

 _"Robin, put me down!" Regina exclaimed as Robin ran towards their houses which stand side-by-side. She was thrown over his shoulder, punching his back playfully. They'd just gotten off the bus on a Friday afternoon, finally finished with their first week of their freshman year of high school, and this weekend was a time for them to relax and just be the two carefree children they are instead of having to worry about all the stresses and drama of high school._

 _"No way! Hey, stop hitting me!" Robin exclaimed as he opened the gate to his backyard, carrying Regina through it with him as she still struggled. "If I have back problems when I'm older, I'm blaming you," he said as he finally set her down._

 _"Don't worry, I already have ILS and I'm only fifteen," Regina shot back, smirking at her best friend. They'd known each other since Robin's family moved into the neighborhood from England when they were only eleven and ever since, there had been an unbreakable bond between them._

 _"ILS?" Robin asked, confused. "What is that?"_

 _Regina smirked. "Irritable Locksley Syndrome!" she called and took off running, knowing Robin would surely have her head for that one._

 _Sure enough, he began to chase her, laughing as his legs launched him into gear. It didn't take long for him to catch up. Ever since he had started football in the summer combined with his sudden dalliance with puberty, he had gotten bigger, stronger, faster. Regina had, like most girls, hit maturity before he had. She used to be taller than him, could often beat him in an arm wrestling match, and could always outrun him in a race, but now, that was no more. Regina realized that as Robin wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her to the ground. They tumbled together in a fit of laughter and when they finally stopped, Robin was hovering above Regina._

 _"Shut up," he laughed._

 _Regina, however, had quit laughing. Instead, she resorted to a nervous chuckle and a blush that tinted her cheeks red. Over the summer, she had developed a crush for her best friend. As he grew from a boy to a young man, she realized he was very handsome and the attention he gave her was what any young girl sought after for high school relationships. She just didn't know of Robin felt the same way. Did he? Or was he just being so friendly because they were best friends?_

 _Regina pushed the thought from her mind just as she shoved Robin off of her and climbed to her feet. "Make me," she said._

 _"What?" he asked._

 _"Make me shut up," she elaborated._

 _What came next was a big surprise. Robin was grabbing her arms and pulling her closer to him. Regina had just enough time to look at him in shock before his lips were on hers._

 _The kiss was awkward at first and it tasted a bit like lunch meat and fruit punch but eventually they got the hang of it. It was their first kiss after all. Robin's lips moved softly against Regina's and his hands stroked her arms._

 _Was she dreaming? Or was Robin really kissing her? This was too real to be a dream, she concluded as his arms suddenly wrapped around her middle and he dragged her closer until their bodies were molded together. Robin really was kissing her! Hope built up inside of her chest as she wound her arms around his neck and leaned up into the kiss._

 _After several moments, Robin pulled away and flashed Regina a mischievous smirk. "You told me to make you shut up," he said and shrugged. "Besides, we're in high school. We both needed our first kisses!"_

 _Regina laughed a little. "It worked! And thanks. It was a good experience," she said and kissed his cheek._

 _For the rest of the day, they acted like boyfriend and girlfriend. Robin didn't kiss her lips again, but he always had an arm around her or was holding her hand, and he was always very close. Regina was sure he would ask her to be his girlfriend soon, but the next day at school took a turn for the worst._

 _"He kissed you?" Mal asked, shocked, as they gathered their books for their next class._

 _"Yeah," Regina gushed, smiling at her best friend. Well, her other one, that was a girl. Mal liked to do things with Regina that Robin did not. They'd go shopping, gossip about everyone and everything, and Mal was very good with fashion, makeup, and hair. She was always helping Regina look her best. "And he had his arms around me for the rest of the evening. I think he's going to ask me out soon!"_

 _"Why would he do that?" Mal asked with a frown._

 _Regina narrowed her eyes and frowned back. "Why wouldn't he?" she inquired as she shut the door to her locker._

 _"Maybe because of that?" Mal said and pointed somewhere behind her. Regina turned and saw that Robin had Marian Maids pressed up against her locker, his lips locked on to hers. "He asked her out this morning in home room, Regina. I heard him. He must've been using you as..."_

 _"As what?" Regina asked, her heart sinking as she watched the couple._

 _Mal rested her hand on Regina's shoulder. "As practice," she said quietly. "Regina, I'm sorry..."_

 _"No, it's fine," Regina said, turning sharply from the sight, gathering her things quickly. She wanted some alone time in the bathroom before class started. "I don't know why I was dumb enough to think he actually reciprocated my feelings."_

 _That day, as she left Robin and Marian alone in the hallway, she also left behind the friendship she had with Robin._

 _After weeks of him trying to talk to her, he gave up. He started being a jerk to her, and she to him. Their families were at each other's throats about their children's behavior._

 _Robin broke up with Marian about three months into freshman year. He started playing the field. By sophomore year, Regina had lost track of his girlfriends. He was a genuine fuckboy. He went to a lot of parties. She often caught him coming home drunk on nights she stayed up to study on the weekends._

 _They didn't talk after that, just gave each other horrible looks in the hallway._

* * *

As Regina sits against the tree, she can't help but think back on that. She can't help but think that Robin Locksley broke her heart.

She didn't date in high school, she didn't want an immature boy breaking her heart again. She had plenty of nice offers, the best was from junior year when a boy named Daniel Colter had asked her to prom. She had gone and had a nice time with him She'd let him kiss her, and maybe it would have become something more, but on his way home, he had gotten hit by a few drunk students and had died later on, as had they.

So she vowed then that she wouldn't date, she wouldn't fall in love because humans were fickle creatures. They either lied to you and betrayed you, or they got taken away if they were good people. Despite her father wanting her to find a nice man, Regina knew that they'd be hard to come by. Robin had truly tainted her views on love and on men. She had looked up to him as a child, but her respect and the way she valued him as a leader had shattered for in high school.

Besides, this was college. She had her whole future to focus on here. She needed to study, to work her hardest, to secure herself a great career. Mother wouldn't settle for anything less and she was really counting on Regina after Zelena had disappointed them and ruined their family name with her partying ways and sleeping around.

Moping like this wasn't going to help. With a sigh, she climbs to her feet and makes her way back to her dorm room. She finds Robin laying on his bed, nursing his wound with an ice pack. Regina doesn't say a word to him as she goes to lay down on her own bed. She pulls out her phone and texts Mal once she is situated.

R: You'll never guess who I just found here at college.'

About five minutes later, she gets a reply.

M: 'Who?!'

R: 'Robin Locksley. We have to share a dorm, can you believe that?!'

M: 'What?! How are you sharing a room with him?'

R: 'Apparently they thought he was a girl. I'm not sure.'

M: 'I'm sure you can request to change roommates. They'll understand if there was a mistake.'

R: 'No, no, I'm finally going to make him pay for what he did to me. I need your help.'

M: 'Anything for you, Reg! Hey, how about a girl's night this weekend. Just you, me, Ella, and Ursula. We can help you think of something truly nasty to do to Robin then.'

R: 'Sounds like a plan, Mal. Thank you!'

M: 'No problem, G! I'll talk to the girls and get a plan together.'

With a smirk, Regina puts her phone by her nightstand and leans back with a smirk. _Sweet revenge, here I come,_ she thinks, placing her hands behind her head. _You're going to wish you'd never met me, Robin Locksley._

But little did she know, her roommate had other plans.

* * *

 **So as you can tell, this is going to be a bit of a lighthearted, humorous fanfic! We're gonna see Robin and Regina going at each other for a time.**

 **Does anyone have any thoughts on what they might do to each other? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry an update for this has taken so long. I'm juggling two other fanfics, school, and tons of other things which doesn't leave much time to write. But anyways, here is chapter 2! Enjoy!**

 **Happy Labor Day! Enjoy your extra little break off of school (if you're in school like me haha. Maybe all of you adults get a break/have not started college yet, or maybe a day off work, I don't know). Anyways, enjoy it :)**

* * *

The universe was giving him a second chance and Robin was certainly going to take it. Regina had been cast back into his life after several years of absence and he had to take the opportunity to make things up to her.

He did feel bad about the person he had become in high school. Honestly, what was he thinking–kissing his best friend and asking Marian Maids out the next day? He should have known it would upset Regina. And on top of that, he had partied more than he had studied. His grades dropped low while he got high, drank, had sex, and got in all sorts of trouble with local police.

College was the chance he had to redeem himself and that meant making amends with Regina. Robin had always had feelings for her. She was smart and beautiful and caring and annoyingly stubborn, but he had taken all of that for granted. In high school, all he had been concerned with was big breasts, nice asses and curves, and girls that would let him fuck them. Regina hadn't been that girl in high school. She had been a prude in his eyes, and she had also been very petite, very skinny with no definition to her body. That had definitely changed over time but Robin's sole purpose was not to get her back over her looks. No, He was here to get his best friend back because he was sorry for what he had done and because he wanted a second chance to be with her.

However, because he is Robin Locksley, that plan did not include going up to her and apologizing. That plan meant making her want to come back with him. And he has just the person to help him out.

Robin waits until Regina returns to their dorm so she can get a good look at what she's done. That book to the side of the face had certainly been a surprise and not a good one but Robin isn't too upset now that he's iced it. He has the perfect plan.

As Regina sits on her phone, Robin gets up and begins to get ready. His friend Will is throwing a party tonight and he plans to go, knowing Regina won't. She never partied. He changes into a button up and a pair of jeans, gels back his hair, and brushes his teeth. After spritzing a bit of cologne on himself, he slips into a pair of shoes.

"I'm going to a party. Be back later," he announces. Regina just glances up at him and says nothing, so he grabs his wallet and keys and is out the door.

Time to take action.

After climbing into his car, Robin drives over to Will's house. His friend lives close enough to Misthaven that he doesn't need to get a dorm so he lives with his parents instead. They're apparently out of town for the next week, so he decided to throw a party for all of his former classmates now attending the same college, which was the majority of them. Most graduate students in Storybrooke decide to go to the local college instead of paying big bucks to go elsewhere.

Robin parks down the street, seeing as Will's parking lot and the area around it is full. Robin can hear music and laughter as he makes his way up the porch and enters the house soon after. It smells like body odor, beer, and weed, but a combination of those smells is something Robin is accustomed to, so he enters without so much as a crinkle of his nose.

He needs to find her before either of them consume too much alcohol.

He locates her near the back of the house, making out with – is that Ruby Lucas? He walks over and taps the girl on the shoulder and she pulls away, taking Ruby with her.

"Robin?" The girl exclaims and wraps her arms around him.

Robin laughs and hugs her back. "Hey, Mulan."

Mulan was the only girl allowed on the high school football team. She had been a better player than almost all of the guys and she was a hardcore lesbian. Robin couldn't think of a single person who didn't like Mulan - she knew just how to have a fun time and was the most hilarious person Robin had ever met, next to Will of course.

"What's up, Rob? How's the college life treating you?" she asks.

Robin points to the wound above his eye. "Not so well."

"Sheesh. What happened?" Ruby asks curiously as she wipes at her smudged lipstick.

"Regina Mills happened," Robin scoffs.

"Regina Mills?" Mulan questions. "Shouldn't she be going to Harvard or Yale or something?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. Guess not. Instead she came here to chuck textbooks at me," Robin says and rubs his wound sympathetically when he feels a phantom pain at the thought.

"Jeez. Where did you find her anyways?" asks Ruby.

"Let's just say that Misthaven thinks I'm a girl and leave it at that," Robin answers with a frown.

Mulan snorts. "They put you in a girl's dorm with her, didn't they?" she asks.

"Yes," Robin replies miserably. "I kind of invoked her wrath, so it was partially my fault," he admits.

"She still threw a textbook at you," Mulan points out.

"Classic Regina Mills," Ruby scoffs. "That girl is so high strung. I've never seen someone so neurotic as her. Someone needs to loosen her up."

"So, you're sharing a dorm with her?" Mulan says, refocusing the subject. She crosses her arms over her chest. "You're not going to request a change?"

"No. Not unless she does. I have a plan to get my best friend back," Robin says. "I was an asshole to her."

"Yeah, you guys were attached at the hip up until freshman year. What happened?" Ruby asks with a pout. "Everyone shipped you guys together."

"Ship?" Robin and Mulan question simultaneously.

"They wanted you to be together," she amends. "Now, come on, spill. What exactly did you do?"

Robin sighs and runs his hand along the back of his neck. "It's not one of my prouder moments, but I kissed her after our first day of freshman year, turned around, and asked out Marian."

Both girls cringe. "Damn, Robin. That's low," Mulan says.

"It was. And Marian changed me. My lifestyle became very different, as you both know. Regina and I drifted. I think it's safe to say we even hated each other for a while," he says. "But over the summer I did a lot of reevaluation with college coming up. I want to make a better name for myself. I want to get back into her family's good graces and hers."

"How're you going to do that?" Ruby asks. "She still hates you." The gesture to his wound makes them all chuckle a bit.

Robin smirks and turns to Mulan. "That's where you come in," he says. "I told Regina I was going to a party. I know she still feels something for me beneath all the hatred. If I come crashing into our dorm, looking like I'm about to get laid, she's going to freak. And I figured you'd be a good candidate. You're pretty and you definitely wouldn't think I was into you over a kiss."

Mulan chuckles. "I'd be happy to help, but there's only one problem with your plan. Regina knows I'm a lesbian. She won't believe it."

"But if you're drunk enough–"

"I'm definitely not a straight drunk either," Mulan says. She then looks over at Ruby. "But maybe she could help."

Ruby smirks. "It's pretty evident I'm town slut. I'd be way more convincing than Mulan and I don't do anything past one night stands and hookups. Plus, I'm bi so Regina wouldn't be able to peg me to one gender."

Robin thinks it over for a minute. "Okay, I think it could work. Just try not to get too drunk, please, you're a very honest, horny one. I don't need this going further than it needs to," he chuckles.

"I'll keep myself as sober as possible for you," Ruby says and winks.

"Thanks, Ruby. I'll come get you when I'm ready to go. We have to time it so we are back before Regina is in a deep sleep," he says.

As he leaves, Mulan and Ruby go right back to making out. He chuckles and shakes his head hopelessly before going off to find his friends.

* * *

After about an hour and a few drinks and good laughs, Robin finds Ruby on the dancefloor. He drives her back to his dorm and climbs out, moving to open her door.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me out, Ruby. You're the best," he says.

"No problem," she replies and flicks one of the bright red strands in her dark hair over her shoulder. "I think it's going to be fun. Plus, I really wanna see you and Regina make up. You guys were so cute back in middle school!"

Robin chuckles. "With some luck, maybe we will get to that state once again. Come on."

He leads her up to his dorm and stops to pull out his key. "Okay, so here is the plan," he whispers. "As soon as this door opens, we start making out. Be as loud as possible. I'll carry you over to the bed, if we can even make it that far, and we'll start making out there."

Ruby nods. "Aye, aye, Captain. Let's get your girl!"

Robin sticks the key in the keyhole, fumbling it around before he opens the door to a quiet, dark room. Ruby is on him in an instant, taking his lips in a rough kiss. They stumble their way into the dorm, lips smacking and grunts and moans escaping their lips. Robin picks her up and carries her over to the bed. He can feel eyes on him, Regina's eyes. As he lays Ruby down, he hears stumbling and in an instant the lights flicker on.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Regina demands angrily as Robin and Ruby's heads pop up to stare.

"I think it's quite obvious," Robin says as he sits up. Ruby follows and pretends to look angry. Perfect! "I was about to get laid."

"Robin, what the hell?" Ruby demands. "You didn't tell me there was another woman in here! I may do many things but threesomes are not one of them!"

Robin almost laughs, because he's sure that isn't true, but he reminds himself to keep up the act. Ruby is too good. He owes her big time for this.

"Ruby, please, I wasn't–"

"You are not about to fuck someone in my presence!" Regina practically shouts. "I will not sit here and be forced to watch it!"

"Nobody is forcing you. Just leave," Robin states calmly.

"No!" Regina shouts. "This is my dorm too, and we are gonna lay down some rules."

Ruby frowns. "This is ridiculous. Who does this bitch think she is?!" she demands. "Robin, you'd better make her leave."

"I will, calm down," Robin sighs and turns to Regina. "Regina–"

"No, I'm not leaving! You are not going to bring your little sluts into this dorm! Understand? You move out if you want to do that," she snaps.

"Slut?!" Ruby demands, but when Robin turns he sees she's not looking offended in the slightest, but she gets up, aims a convincing slap to Robin's cheek and storms out, slamming the door behind her.

Thank you, Ruby! Robin feels as if his plan has been very successful. When he looks over at Regina, she is seething with anger and jealousy.

"I hope you're happy," Robin snaps. "Now I've got a case of blue balls," he lies.

Regina glares at him and turns the light off again, marching over to her bed. "Fuck you, Robin!"

"You wish you could," he replies nonchalantly as he lays back in his bed with a smirk.

Regina groans and rolls over. "Shut the fuck up and let me sleep." She is not a happy camper.

Robin waits for about five minutes before getting up. He grabs some sweats and a t-shirt and heads into the bathroom. He rinses off the sweat from his skin and then changes back into his pajamas. He brushes his teeth and climbs back into bed.

Let the games begin.

The next morning he wakes up to the sound of the shower running. Robin rubs his eyes and sits up, turning to see that Regina wasn't in her bed. He rubs his eyes and slowly climbs up out of bed, taking a moment or two to shake away the sleepy feeling before he makes his way over to the bathroom.

He tests the lock. She's locked the door. No matter. Robin searches her side of the room and locates a bobby pin. He slips it into the circular keyhole on the door knob and fiddles around until he hears a pop. Smirking triumphantly, he puts the bobby pin into his pocket and makes his way inside.

The bathroom is a bit steamy from the shower. Regina has the curtain pulled closed and she's humming a tune as she bathes. Robin hurries up and gets ready, combing his hair and brushing his teeth, so he doesn't have to make a trip back into the bathroom. Regina's water stops suddenly and he makes a quick grab for her towel.

"Who's in here?" Regina demands.

"Just me," Robin answers as he moves back to the sink with her towel.

"Robin... what the hell?! I'm getting a shower? Why are you in here?" she asks, bewildered.

"You were taking too long and I have a class," he answers.

"Well, get out so I can step out of the shower," she huffs. "How'd you get in anyways?"

"I picked the lock," he answers as he swipes her clothes, leaving her with nothing but her matching set of bra and panties, which he can't help but snicker at. They had little red hearts on them!

"Can you get out now?" she demands, trying to remain calm.

"Yep, take your time," he says and carries her towel and clothes out.

He's no more than shut the door when he hears her. "Robin! Give me my towel back this instant!" she demands.

"Sorry, love, that's payback for last night," Robin says. Really, it wasn't, he just wanted to see if Regina would actually come for her towel and clothing. It was a harmless, rather amusing prank.

He hears Regina groan in frustration and open the shower door. Then, "Robin! Give me my clothes! You're being ridiculous."

"If you want them, come get them," he says and smirks. "You are being the ridiculous one."

"I can't get them. I'm naked!" she snaps.

"So? I know what a naked woman looks like," he points out. "I can handle it."

"I will not give you the satisfaction of seeing me naked," Regina snaps.

 _That will change_ , Robin thought with a smirk. "Well, then I guess you'll just have to stay in there," he sighs.

As Regina keeps to herself in the bathroom, Robin takes a moment to change into a pair of jeans and a button up. He also makes himself a bowl of cereal and gets into Regina's stash of strawberries. He grabs himself a handful just to upset her and returns to his side of the room. He sits down on his bed and eats, the towel and clothes beside him.

After he finished his cereal, he slowly eats the strawberries, hoping Regina comes out before he finishes. And just his luck she does, sporting her heart bra and panties. Robin nearly chokes on a strawberry and manages a laugh, even though the image of Regina in her underwear is definitely breathtaking, even if they do have hearts on them.

She keeps her head down and wraps her arms around her chest as she slinks towards Robin like a dog with its tail tucked between its legs. "Give me my stuff," she commands standing before him, dripping wet from head to toe.

"Fine," Robin says and hands her her clothes and towel. He pops a strawberry into his mouth as she wraps her towel around herself.

"Are those my strawberries?" she asks with an angry quiver of her lips.

"Maybe. I found them in the fridge," Robin answers. He pops the last strawberry into his mouth and smiles a little when Regina scowls at him.

"Don't eat my food," she snaps. "I can't stand you. Your worse than in high school." With a huff, she turns away and slams the bathroom door to finish getting ready.

Robin can't help but chuckle when she turns away. Yes, she was pissed at him, but he knew it was only because she was jealous. And maybe because of his harmless prank, but he knew he couldn't suddenly turn his life around before her very eyes, she'd never believe it, and besides, he knew she would crack beneath the weight of their bickering someday, and that was how he was going to get her.

All in due time.


End file.
